marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Woman Vol 1 7
. Here it is suggested that a relatively normal period of time had passed between Jonathan Drew's departure from Wundagore and his travels to America to work for Pyrotechnic. However, as revealed in , Jonathan Drew left Wundagore Mountain in 1958. That date is a factual reference when measured to the Sliding Timescale as the High Evolutionary was a long-lived individual and Jessica Drew was in suspended animation. By this estimate, Drew likely remained in London until the modern age before traveling to America to work for Pyrotechnic. How Drew maintained his relative youth during this period is unexplained at this time. However, the back-up stories during the Evolutionary War event depicted Drew as having access to highly advanced genetics equipment and around powerful supernatural forces. Either of these would be a likely explanation. When Magnus deduces that perhaps he was being held against his will and later murdered by the company when his usefulness ran out, Jessica pieces it together and abruptly leaves the two men behind. Jerry tries to go after her, but Magnus tells him that she has to go and face her destiny alone. Changing into Spider-Woman, Jessica barges in on Senator James Wyatt at his home and demands answers, revealing that Jonathan Drew was her father. She learns that the chairmen of Pyrotechnics are planning some kind of attack on July 4th. When she confronts the board members at the Pyrotechnics' office, she's knocked out by Brother Grimm, who has arrived to collect money. When Jessica revives, she finds herself sealed in an armored truck. Wyatt gloats about how they had her father's perfect serum that would make their soldiers immune to radiation so that they can deploy a neutron device and seize control of the United States. Before they can launch their scheme, Wyatt's compound is raided by a SHIELD unit led by Jerry Hunt. As he fights his way into the control room, Spider-Woman manages to break free. In a panic, Wyatt tries to activate the bomb but Jerry guns him down before he can press the trigger. As Wyatt dies, he tells Jerry and Jessica that he wanted power and wealth, he also admits to murdering Jonathan Drew. Before dying, he pushes the self-destruct button on the base, forcing Jerry and Spider-Woman to flee as quickly as possible. July 4th Spider-Woman, Jerry, and the SHIELD agents just narrowly escape as the Pyrotechnic facility self-destructs. They then return to the SHIELD outpost, where they inform Nick Fury of Senator's Wyatt's plot. Fury explains that they are rounding up the rest of Wyatt's men. When Fury asks Jessica how she feels now that she has learned who killed her father, she explains that she is happy because she also found a man she loves at the same time. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * ** * Billingsley * General Gaspar * General Danvers * * Locations: * * SHIELD laboratories in Sacramento * Pyrotechnics, Inc. * military base outside Los Angeles * SHIELD headquarters Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}